This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
A display such as a liquid crystal display has an active area filled with an array of display pixels. The active area is surrounded by an inactive border area. It may be desirable to minimize or eliminate the use of unsightly bezel structures in the inactive border area. In displays with small bezels or no bezels, there is a risk that backlight can leak through the inactive border area. If care is not taken, stray backlight will undesirably lighten the inactive area.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved light blocking structures in displays such as liquid crystal displays.